


Walk of Shame

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, butt slap, harumako, in the most platonic way, iwatobiswimclub kink meme deanon, minor description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto isn't embarrassed that Haru topped him. He's only embarrassed that he was topped hard enough for Seijuurou's friendly 'good job' slap to bring him to his knees. (And not in the fun way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme deanon: The original fill is here. http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3168397#cmt3168397

So maybe Makoto should have seen this one coming. 

Though slaps on the butt tended to be solely an American football tradition, some of the bigger guys on atheletic teams occasionally used it as well. As in, bigger guys like Seijuuro from Samezuka. 

As in, bigger guys that had as much force in their arms as Makoto, and weren't exactly gentle about using it. 

As in Seijuuro who was not hesitant about slapping Makoto's rear without any rhyme or reason except "You swam well today, Tachibana!" 

And, well. That ended up turning into one of Makoto's most embarrassing moments. Like, ever.

\--

The previous day had been fairly similar to the next, honestly, what with Haru's first words to him after coming out of the pool being "You swam well today." However, that compliment had led to one of the roughest nights of his life. And no, that wasn't in reference to having trouble sleeping, per say. 

If he'd had trouble sleeping, it would have had more to do with the bruises surrounding his hips because god damn, he hadn't realized Haru had so much grip in his fingers--And had Haru always had that sultry look on his face when they made love? 

They'd gone almost three rounds, which was probably a new record for them. Makoto would have protested after the second one, but his mouth was occupied by Haru's and there was a hand positively groping his muscular back and really, who was he to refuse when they both wanted it so badly?

Also notable--given the inappropriate conclusions that could be made from marks, Haruka and Makoto had kept hickies to a minimum--in the places visible while they were in swim clothes, at least. Makoto knew of about a dozen hickeys on Haru's inner thighs, and he knew his own legs weren't much better off. 

There was probably one more thing that was sort of important about the previous night. 

Makoto had bottomed. Or, that is to say, Haru had topped--and topped hard--for all three rounds.

It wasn't like it was a huge rarity, for Makoto to bottom, but it was about a seventy-thirty split and Makoto was always so giving with his personality that it sort of made sense for him to 'give' in another sense of the word, too. 

However... Every now and then, Haru wanted to return the favor for years of his best friend (and current boyfriend) looking out for him, and he made sure to give Makoto a night to remember. 

And, uh. Well. It had certainly been memorable. 

Makoto had had to wear his jammers under his school uniform pants because he simply couldn't bear for someone to see just how many hickies he'd collected under them. 

(Spoiler alert: they weren't all in G-rated places.) 

Despite the soreness to his hindquarters all throughout practice, though, Makoto ended up doing pretty well. As usual, the day after a passionate night tended to give him a bit of a boost the next day, and while he hadn't set any new records, he'd swam well that day. 

It would have been a great after-practice, too. As the Iwatobi Swim Club gathered around some benches to have an after-practice chat, Rin had called out an invitation to maybe catch a movie later, if they wanted, and Makoto had just been about to reply. 

Then Seijuuro happened. 

For the fourth time in two days, Makoto saw white, but one of these things was not like the others... And, well. He found himself on his knees and not in a good way. 

Even when his ears stopped ringing there was still an echo of a yelp and dear god had that been from him?

His hair had fallen in a curtain around his face and he had to say that the only good thing about that was that no one could see his expression. When he finally looked up, though, he realized that everyone had fallen silent around him. 

Rei, who was clueless about the implications, simply seemed angry with Seijuuro for injuring their captain. Makoto couldn't make much sense of what he was saying, but he did notice Nagisa tugging on him rather insistently and making several motions for him to just shut up because he was drawing even more attention to Mako-chan. 

As he started trying to stand again, Haru finally moved--Makoto guessed he'd sort of been frozen in place. He'd have felt bad for him if Haru wasn't the reason this had happened in the first place. Still, Haru offered his hand and Makoto unhesitantly took it, gingerly pulling himself up. 

The rest of the swimming area finally moved back into motion and the silence in the air dissipated, but Makoto was still more embarrassed than he'd probably ever felt before. 

Haruka, meanwhile, was glaring daggers at Seijuuro and-- 

Hold up. Was that a hand, cupping his ass? 

Makoto's blush intensified when he realized Haru was actually trying to guard his ass. 

Seijuuro, far from stupid, let the gears click into place. And, well. It did make an awful lot of sense for Haru to be guarding his boyfriend's ass after an incident like that. 

Needless to say, Samezuka's captain didn't continue slapping rears as congratulations. Makoto just wished his dignity hadn't been sacrificed for it.


End file.
